


Green Sun

by Terminality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminality/pseuds/Terminality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you're trying not to freak out in this moment, because you're here now, and you both know what comes next.</p><p>What comes next is you both die.</p><p>(Scene elaboration ficlet: where Dave and Rose reach the Green Sun. Background build up stuff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I just really want to rewrite scenes to explain exactly what I imagined happening and to build up background for what I think the characters are going through. So basically, here, have some background for Dave and Rose angst in upcoming ficlets I have planned in this same general plotline.

"This is it."

Her voice is strong and clear when she says it. You look over at her, sword at your side and that damn stuffed rabbit on your shoulder, and you stare at her profile, watch for any sign of what she's thinking. Because you're trying not to freak out in this moment, because you're here now, and you both know what comes next.

What comes next is you both die.

You look away from her and back into the black nothing around you, back to the stone slab laid out in front of both of you. The symbol for time is etched into the one at your feet, light marking the other beside it, and you take a deep, steady breath.

"Weird place for it, don't you think," you say, more out of a need for conversation than anything else. She looks down at her own bed and starts to slowly drift closer to it.

"You could say that."

You drift slowly downward, feet resting on the stone slab, and you take the card for the Tumor out of your sylladex.

"So," you say, and your mouth feels dry and you aren't really sure what to say to her in this last moment. You give up, take out the Tumor, watch it appear and crumble away, leaving you staring at a countdown and two glowing tubes on either side. Five minutes and twenty-three seconds. Five minutes and twenty-two seconds. Five minutes and twenty-one seconds.

You feel sick to your stomach.

"Will it work?" She looks over at you, face illuminated by blue light. You aren't sure what you're asking about, the beds or the Green Sun or both. She seems to think about it for a moment.

Five minutes and fifteen seconds.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling this is what we are supposed to do," she says, her voice still calm, still assured. You feel idiotic because of the turmoil in your stomach and the tingling in your hands. You want to run away from this, even though you've faced your death so many times by now that this should be normal for you.

It isn't.

It never will be.

She is watching you across the gap between your respective quest beds and you look back at her, taking a deep breath to steady yourself.

Four mintues and fifty-three seconds.

"If you say so, sis. I'm trusting you on this one because I clearly have no fucking clue what's going on," you say and as you do the tube in front of her explodes into a blinding mass of writhing blue, flickers of light and motion and intelligible tangles of spacetime. You watch it with curiosity.

"The troll's universe," she says, certain of herself even though you have nothing to base it on. You decide she must be right, because at this point you are willing to believe everything she has said since day one is right. It has to be right.

Four minutes and twenty-two seconds.

"What if it doesn't work. Think the derp twins can figure it out?"

She nods.

"Of course. John has a special way with figuring things out. Even if this fails, we have the Scratch." She still sounds calm.

You have to fight the urge to scream.

She reaches out and takes your hand across the divide between beds, and you have to lean as far out as possible to do so comfortably. You take her fingers between yours eagerly, desperate for her touch, for any touch.

If these are your last moments, you are at least glad you don't have to spend them alone.

Three minutes and ten seconds.

You start to panic. The light exploding in the tubes in front of you is near blinding, even through your shades, and you have to squint to try to make out the timer between the two, even though reading it isn't necessary. You just know, deep down in your chest, what it's at from taking that first glance. You've synched yourself with where it is in time and now you can't get that ticking clock out of your brain, counting down to whatever this thing is going to do.

Counting down for your death (again).

"You know, Lalonde, if we do die here, like, for real this time-" She waves a hand in your direction to shut you up.

"How about we save that for after this is over?"

You clench her hand like it's a lifeline.

"What if there is no after?"

"Then we go from there," she says, calm as she has been from the very beginning, but she is peering at you through violet eyes with such burning intensity that it makes your heart hurt.

Two minutes and forty seconds.

"I'm sorry," you say, the words blurting from your mouth before you can really think about it. "If I hadn't spent so much time fucking around with TZ and unimportant bullshit we might not be here right now. I might know what the fuck I was doing and we could be doing this the right way." Your voice cracks. She doesn't comment on that, but she looks at you with such sadness that you want to die right now and stop that look from happening ever again.

"And if I hadn't spent so much time flirting with horrorterrors then maybe I could have seen a better solution," she says, turning to face you entirely. "This isn't your fault, Dave." You laugh, sharp and short and lacking any real mirth.

"Guess fucking up runs in the familiy, huh?"

"I suppose it does."

One minute and thirty-one seconds.

You start screaming, incoherent nonsense spilling out of your mouth. You scream at Terezi, at John, at Jade, at that fucking devil monster, endless streams of words that have no meaning. Rose watches you the entire time, sitting cross-legged on her quest bed, perfectly silent.

"Dave," her voice cuts through your shouts and you stop, looking at her, breath ragged and short and your throat stinging from all the screaming. "Stop it. Sit down, try to relax for now."

"It isn't fucking _fair_. Fuck this Game and fuck Jack Noir and fuck everything."

"I know. But that's Sburb: none of it is fucking fair."

You sit down and stop screaming at that.

One minute and three seconds.

"I'm going to try something. Okay?" She looks over at you, curious, and you draw your knees up to your chest and rest your chin on them and you stare through the confusion in front of you.

"What?"

"I'm going to fuck with time in here. I promise I won't make it worse, I think I've done enough fucking up to last a liftime." She looks you over, up and down, and she nods.

"I trust you."

You lean across the platform, grab her hand, and pull her into a tight hug. It's uncharacteristic of you both, but you don't give a fuck because you are sitting here waiting to die and keeping up appearances is the last of your worries.

Fifty-five seconds.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Forty-nine seconds.

You make the best decision you have ever made in your wasted time during Sburb.

You speed up time.

When Rose realizes what is happening, she smiles at you and lays down on her quest bed, gripping the edges as tight as possible. You mimic her, one hand held out as you feel for time around you, around this entire area, and you grab onto it and twist it in your hand, like a dial. You can see the red spirals of time bending to your will, and you let out a deep breath.

"See you on the other side," you say, and you twist the world around you.

The timer drains in a flash, _zero seconds_ , and your entire world becomes engulfed in a flood of burning green light.

You don't even have a chance to register how it feels before you're gone.


End file.
